


Bittersweet Fantasy (Nonhuman Multi-Fandom One-Shots Reader Insert)

by CoolStar69



Category: Jojo Bizarre Adventure, RWBY
Genre: Bittersweet, Blood and Gore, Broken Friendships, Dark Fantasy, Disfigurement, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fantasy, Other, Romance, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: Short Stories series of mythical creatures/beings along with Knights,Kings/Queens,Prince/Princess etc.A world full of mysterious and Dangerous beings, devils, gods and fairies so many powerful beings that pose a threat to humanity and those are to just name a few of what's to come.
Relationships: Doppio x Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Pieces: Witch Salem x Child Reader (intro)

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: RWBY  
> Characters: Salem & Daughter Reader
> 
> ________________________________

"Mommy...why do you hate humans?" This wasn't a question I felt that I should be asking given how my Mommy is about humans but it was something that has been bothering me for a really long time. 

My Mommy's hand stop mid comb and the room as the atmosphere in the room began to change, she remained painfully silent and still for what felt like forever before putting down the comb. 

"Oh sweetie it's an awfully long story and one that you might not be ready to hear just yet" Even though her voice was soft and sweet as it usually is when talking to me but I could still pick up a hint of a sinister chill to it.

It took everything I had not to shiver and show the fear I was beginning to feel, trying desperately not to stutter or fumble on my words.

I had put a lot of focus on to my words in order to not mess them up. 

"But I really want to know!...does it have anything to do with Father..and what he did?" My Mommy's body stiffen and tiny waves of anger, and hate came from her 

"No, my hate for humans began long before him...but what he did only made it **stronger** " That sinister tone that was once faint was now more noticeable and a lot darker and colder.

Now, bringing up Father and what he did gets her like this every time it's mentioned which is why I don't tend to do it, this being the rare exception. 

I've avoided it long enough and I wanted answers, I want to know why Mommy hates humans, why Father betrayed us, does Mommy know? 

Was whatever his reasons worth taking away my sisters!

I almost started to cry but stopped when I heard Mommy sigh and her body became more relaxed as she wrapped me up in her arms. 

Her embrace the same as usual cold, bitter and full of emptiness and yet there was still some warmth to be found, and it does get warmer and more loving, and sweet the longer I'm in it...

Unfortunately, though, she never keeps me in it for long, the moment that sweetness and love reaches a certain peak she immediately let's go and distances herself.

I can never figure out why? What makes her pull away just when the embrace begins to grow sweet?

Was this a thing she's always done? I do not know because of my memory loss, I have no idea if this is something she does recently or a habit she's always had.

It doesn't matter, either way, it's still something I wish she wouldn't do. 

  
Mommy sighs as she holds my hands while still in the hug, " I do not enjoy talking about my past... especially **those** days when my hatred started to grow"

The hug was back to feeling cold again as her hands gripped mines tighter, "All you need to know about as to why is that humans are wicked and cruel, they are never to be trusted, do you hear me?"

"They'll burn you alive the moment they find out what you are! And they are the very people your Father betrayed us for..." She paused.

"Even going as far as to taking your sisters away but no worries sweetie, I'll get them back, no matter what it _takes,_ we'll have them **back** " She pulled me closer.

"And no one will ever be able to tear us apart **again!** " As nice as that sounds, the dark and malicious tones her words carried didn't make them very welcoming.

Not only that but how was she planning on getting my sisters back if they were... **dead**? In all my studies which admittedly isn't all that much, I'm still learning or relearning my teachings.

There are no records of spells that can bring back the dead, I even asked the other witches that reside here and even they say it's impossible.

So just how was mother planning on doing it?

I shifted my position a bit so that I may gaze up at my mommy in hopes of catching any clues to what she was planning but as usual, she was as uneasy to read as ever.

'sigh, will I ever know what's on your mind mommy?' My eyes searching, wishing for a hint, even the tiniest of clues would do, I just wanted something to go on.

My mommy's eyes glanced down at me, locking her eyes with mines, they softened slightly as the corner of her lips turned up into a gentle smile.

"It's time for bed" She stepped aside so I could move from out of my chair, I nodded my head before hopping down and went towards my bed.

All the while thinking was she so hard to read because I do not remember anything? My one and only memory of her are just the feelings of love I hold for her, that's as far as my memories regarding her go.

Other than that one memory I do remember one thing before waking up, and it was me running for my life in a dark endless void.

From some creature that was after me, I'm not sure as to what it was but... it was very frightening, even when I can't remember what it looked like in specific.

I still remember the terror it brought in me... and the screaming whose, I can't remember the more I try to recall who they belong to.

The more I seem to forget.

So I stopped, fearing that I'd only make my memory worse.

Once I was in bed my mommy walked over to kiss me goodnight as she wished me sweet dreams, the tiny kiss was almost like a charm.

I instantly felt safe and secure the moment her lips touched my forehead. 

"Goodnight...mommy" I drifted asleep right as she closed the bedroom door.

  
🖤🖤🖤💖

" _Everyone run!_ " _A familiar sounding voice screamed._

" _B-but what about Maple?_ " _A voice sounding like my own asked, though there was no visual confirmation due to the complete and total darkness that surrounded me._

_I couldn't see what I was even supposed to be running from but a hand reached out and harshly pulled me with them, they must have been taller than me._

_Judging by how my arm was positioned as this person pulled me with them to wherever._

_"I said run!" They shouted angrily while at the same time sounding full of fear._

_"What's going on? why is ****** doing this!?" Another voice cried out, they came off as more frightened than the first voice but they were nowhere near the levels I was reaching._

_"Not NOW Soleil! Just RUN!" The hand pulling me dragged me along even faster than before as if saying whatever it was we were running from was gaining on us and we needed to pick up the speed._

_As we desperately tried to escape, I could hear and feel myself crying badly, I was so scared I felt like I was going to die before the thing even got to me._

_My heart was pumping fast while at the same time being clenched so tight it was as if something had their fist in my chest and was trying to squeeze the very life out of it!_

_Though it appears I wasn't the only one crying... this Soleil was to though her's was more quieter than mines, I was doing loud sobs that made it hard for me to breath._

_If the person who was pulling me along wasn't going through the trouble of practically carrying me, I do not think I'd be standing now._

_It really didn't feel as if I had the strength too... especially after the most heart-wrenching scream I just heard._

_"Ahhhh!" The next sound was as if she was being torn to bits by very sharp teeth, that made sure to take its time in devouring her so there would be nothing left._

_"Soleil!" Her name left my lips without my control, the hand gripped me tighter in a painful grasp, it almost felt as if they broke my hand with how tight they were holding it._

_In fact, I don't think there's an almost about it, they did break my hand, I could hear the snapping of the bones, It hurt so bad that I instinctively tried to pull free but it only made them hold it even more._

_"Oww!"_

_"Deal with it!" Still crying I tried to do as the voice asked, and dealt with the pain the best I could as we ran for god knows how long._

_However long it was, it wasn't enough to escape that thing, whatever distanced we managed to gain when it was busy eating Soleil was shortly lost._

_I didn't need to see it to know that, it drew closer and closer, it's intent to kill let me know exactly how close it was and that before long I was going to end up just like Maple and Soleil._

_This knowledge only put my poor heart in worse condition any hope I had of making it out had vanished as the jaws of death enclosed around me._

_Soon they'd snap shut and I'd meet the same fate as those unseen girls, my body shook uncontrollably as more sobs broke free from my lips._

_"NO!" My body was jerked forward and for the first time since this dream started, I could see just a little, though I wish I couldn't._

_A girl with platinum blonde hair styled into a bun with braids gazed at me, frightened, scared beyond words could describe as tears streamed down her face._

_Dark chocolate brown eyes hoped and prayed for my well-being as the owner they belong to screamed, "RU-" Before the sentence was finished._

_The creature that was shrouded in darkness snapped her into two as both of her pieces went flying specks of red flew everywhere._

_Some landed on me and the floors of this place giving little pieces of color to this black void and making the creature just the tiniest bit noticeable though it wasn't enough to outline._

_Except for the mouth area, showing a wicked and cruel grin as it opens wide and snatched her body from the air, not giving a single piece a chance to hit the floor._

_Before this, I've done nothing but cry and scream, there wasn't a single moment I wasn't making some sort of sound...until now._

_I was deadly silent, shocked into stillness, as I gazed up at it or what little I could see of it, repeating over and over in my head that I didn't want to die._

_'Mommy...Daddy, please save me!'_

_Suddenly another force pulled me away from the creature again I couldn't see it but I knew it was chasing after me stopping only when I was dragged up and into the light._

_When I woke, I saw my mommy, she looked relieved when my eyes locked onto her and she pulled me into her embrace, repeatedly expressing her relief on having getting to me on time?_

___________________________________

**Not sure how good of a place that is to end this but it felt right so that's where I'll stop for now.**


	2. No One To Call Family: Doppio x Faunus Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: JJBA
> 
> Characters: Doppio, Reader
> 
> _________________________

"Here you go ma'am" stopping in my tracks to return an item an old lady had dropped, she turned and smiled gratefully. 

"Oh my, thank you, young lad, you're such a sweet boy," I blushed bashfully, shifting my body slightly as I dismissively waved off that kind comment with my right hand.

"Oh, it's no Ma'am, I'm really not" I glance off to my left as my smile became lop-sided, "I just felt like helping, is all" The old lady smiled even more with a gentle touch. 

"You sell yourself too short deary, here" The old lady went fishing into her pockets and pulled out a piece of wrapped candy.

"A little thanks for your help" My eyes glanced down at the little colorfully wrapped piece of candy, my chest pinged a little and my smile dropped. 

I took a step back while trying to put another smile back together.

"No, really... it's fine, I don't need a reward, I just wanted to do the right thing..." The old lady insisted, taking a step forward and pushed the candy in my hand.

"So do I, it feels wrong, having such a sweet boy help return my coin-bag and not reward him for such a kind deed, not many would have given back to me you know... not in these times so here, please take it" The woman left it in my hands and walked away waving goodbye.

As she faded into the crowd, I looked on into my palm where she had left the piece of candy, feeling awful and undeserving of such a kind gesture.

The first one I've gotten in such a long time even... but, I brushed the feelings off and tried to focus, making my leave I careful resecure the money I had on me. 

Just to be sure it wasn't going anywhere as the old woman's had... I couldn't afford to lose mines, not after all that went into gathering up such a sum.

Walking down the streets and doing my best not to feel guilty for taking a little from out of the old lady's coin bag, I remind myself that at least it was just a small barely noticeable amount. 

And that I only did it to survive... but my reminder of only doing such bad deeds to keep alive didn't help, it wasn't easy stealing from others and cheating my way through life any way I can.

Just so I could live another day... it wasn't right and it wasn't what I was taught back at the orphanage, I was brought up to make an honest living and to live my life in a way that our God of light Johnathan would be proud of.

I can't imagine this being such a life but... there are tales of him being such a kind and understanding God... so...so surely he'd understand this too then... right?

It's not like I wanted to live this way...but I have no chance! 

They left me no chance when they threw me out! What was I supposed to do? With no food or money and nowhere else to go except for stealing?

Once I find another way of living, I'll stop and repent, make up for all that I've done, I swear! 

I promised up and down, vowing that I would turn my life around but the horrid way I was feeling and all this guilt didn't fade, I still felt sick to my stomach.

My legs felt as if they'd collapse at any given moment, 'maybe it's best I sit down somewhere' I went into the closest alley out of sight from everyone as not to draw any attention as I regain my strength. 

Why was I feeling this way? Are the Gods unhappy with my pitty excuse, do they disapprove so strongly of my way of staying alive? 

I wouldn't really know, they never seem to give any outright answers according to the father from the orphanage, they leave everything up for you to solve but get annoyed with you for not solving it the right way.

Well, what if I'm just not that smart?! What if no matter how hard I try I just can't figure out how to escape this mess? 

Varies emotions swelled up within my, anger, hate, fear, guilt, regret, sorrow and the desire to go back home and be forgiven, I didn't mean to hurt them. 

I really didn't, I'm not sure what came over me but I swear I won't do it again! Please Lord Johnathan let me go back!... Please?! 

At some point, I had brought my knees up to my face and had begun to cry, I may not have gotten along with everyone there despite my best efforts but...

There were still people in that town I loved, and there was a woman who wanted to adopt me even after I hurt the others she did still want me.

...maybe...maybe I can go back, maybe she hasn't adopted anyone else yet, I could still have a chance if her fiance has returned by now.

He must have it's been a month now... surely he couldn't be gone for this long... my sniffling came to a stop as I became hopeful. 

They might let me back in if she adopts me...

Just as hope began to spring forth inside me so did seeds of doubt began blossoming as well. 

' _No, it's a lie, she can't adopt you!_ '

' _They'd never allow her too, after all, she is a_ ' My thought cut short as a soft high pitched voice called out.

"Are you alright?" I glanced up from my knees and saw a small child a little younger than me, standing a few feet from me, staring at me with concern.

I was a bit shocked to just see some random child standing at the entrance of the alley-way, gazing upon me with concern as he looked me over briefly. 

Hesitantly I nodded, " _Yes_ ".

The child tilts his head, his brown strands of hair falling over to the left as his dark sliver eyes gaze at me curiously before asking, "then... why were you crying?" 

I wasn't sure how to respond to his question, I didn't feel as if I needed to tell him the truth but I also wasn't sure if I wanted to lie.

Neither was what I wanted to do though I didn't want to just ignore him and remain silent, he did just came over to a stranger just to check on them.

Assuming he was doing this to be nice and it wasn't a ploy to steal from me...

It's not a tactic that I would avoid using if I had to and it scares me how fast I learned to do that too, "I was... just... just feeling sick is all" 

"Did you eat something bad?.. You didn't take from that raggy looking stand did you? It's an easy hit but... none of the 'goods' are actually good for you, I can tell that much just from a little sniff" The boy tapped his nose.

"No... I, I just miss my home" The boy's eyes lit up brightly with enthusiasm before diming down a bit and softening up as a bittersweet smile grew upon his face.

"You too?" My brow raised slightly as my eyes narrowed with confusion. 

"Wait... what do you mean?" Before he could answer, my eyes widen as I heard a guard ask a nearby citizen about me or at least I assume it was about me... not many boys from what I've seen are running around with pink hair and fitting my exact description. 

The boy seemed to hear it too as his head leaned a bit over to their direction, frowning with a hum. 

I got worried afraid he'd rat me out but instead, he quickly took my hand while raising his free one to his lips.

"Stay quiet and follow me" He whispered pulling me along with him deeper into the alley and carefully through the town till we hit a wall. 

To which he then began moving some stones and gestures for me to go through. 

"Come on, it's not safe here" I didn't know what else to do other than follow him some more, if the guards are really onto what I've been doing then it really isn't a good idea to stick around anymore.

I bite my lip lightly, angry that I had to move onto the next place so soon when I haven't even gathered the slightest clue on where that would even be?

I wasn't too familiar with the layout of this kingdom despite living in it for all my life so nearby towns, cities or villages were going to be completely up to following the trails and hoping that gets me far.

Without coming across Grimm, bandits or any other non-friendly beings out there... 

The boy crawled through the hole and appeared to be waiting for me to do the same before beckoning me to come further into the forest with him.

'Where exactly was he trying to take me?' 

I wondered but didn't ask directly until I fully began to follow him deeper into the woods. 

"Just to meet my family" He replied happily, giving me my answer but it only brought up more questions.

"Why?" 

"Cause I think they'll like you!" I wanted to say or more precisely ask, what them liking me had to do with anything? But I kept my mouth shut.

Though I wasn't sure why?... what does them liking me have to do with rather or not I should meet them? How was that going to help me in any way.

So what they like me? Is that suppose to make me happy? Bring me joy? Really change anything about my situation? 

I didn't think so nor see how it would but nevertheless, I still followed and it took quite some time for us to get to them as the boy hummed all along the way. 

The song was one I wasn't really familiar with but it still held some kind of strange hold over me, I kind of liked it, it was calming, soothing and very relaxing.

It carried this very warm motherly vibe to it that I was sure I felt somewhere before but it was too distant of a memory... one I wasn't aware I had.

Eventually, he stopped in his tracks though I saw no signs of any other person being nearby which put me on edge... was this a trap?

I hated to think it so, especially since he seemed so nice but to the many, I've stolen from I bet I looked so as well before they noticed whatever looked valuable on them was gone.

"You guys can come out!" It definitely started to feel like an ambush now.

So I took a couple of steps back and started looking around the surrounding area for any threats, it didn't take long to spot at least one of the people he was calling out for as they came out from behind a tree.

It was a boy with platinum blond locks and matching color wolf ear atop his head, glaring at me... he was a Faunus...

"What's with the human?" The older boy questioned as he kept his gaze locked on to me, the way he was staring with the icy blue eyes and such a burning hatred as he said the word human.

Made the look all the scarier, I could feel my fight or flight begin to kick in.

"This is a boy I met in town, he got into a bit of trouble so I thought I might bring him by here for a little while... see if maybe it was okay for him to come with us?" The boy that led me here answered the blond.

"Why would we want a human tagging along? Better yet why would one even want to come with us?" The boy raised a blond brow before a cruel mischevious smirk found its way onto his face as he gave me a quick look over.

Before stepping away from the tree he was standing by and made his way over to me.

"Unless... he's scared of traveling alone? What think tagging along with us would keep you safe? It would, Grimm and other possible threats will be picked up way before they are of any danger to us" The wolf boy lightly tapped his nose.

"But, why would we warn you of any of it? What makes you think you're so special for our help? Can't you humans just drive them away like you do everyone else?"

  
"I've never done anything like that!"

"Sure you have" The wolf boy shrugged, giving me his back, "at one point or another, _you've all have_ " the boy turned sharply as the glare returned on his face.

"With the number of Grimm raising and all of us losing our homes, I find it hard to believe that _you_ haven't turned away at least one beast-man, one Faunus or fairy or anyone that's different from _you_ " He pressed a sharp nail into my chest painfully.

"It's what _you_ do! And when we find a place of our own, you just can't let us be happy there... you have to take that too" 

"But _I_ haven't! If anything I was the one turned away!" I knocked away the boy's hand glaring right back at him this time, feeling less scared the angrier I was getting.

"Don't act like you know me or all humans! I got chesed away too!"

"Like that makes a difference, so what you turn on each other it's nothing new" The boy crossed his arms in a snobbish manner. 

The one that brought me here remained silent as he watched us argue, looking between us worriedly and like he was confused on what to say or do.

"If anything that just makes you all the more pathetic" 

"That's big talk coming from a species that's also human! If only half, it doesn't take away the part of you that is" The wolf boy didn't seem to like being referred to as human.

As everything about him became stiff and gave off a very angry vibe, his brows came down into a frown as his eyes narrowed fiercely. 

"I'm not human! And don't you dare call me one again!" He raised his hand ready to strike in anger as my body acted on its own and I moved into a fighting stance, but.

Before either of us could lay a hand on the other someone stepped in...

It was another wolf Faunus, she looked similar enough to the one in front of me as if they were related in and I suspect they might be.

"James _stop!_ And you" The girl's already narrowed eyes deepened as she looked at me threateningly, my body still on high alert as she glared at me.

Kept up its defenses like it was ready to fight yet I don't know how... I was sure I didn't know any self-defense or how to properly handle myself in a fight, but.

My body was saying otherwise, something else within me was taking control and the longer I stayed in this state the more control of my own I seemed to be losing.

" _Leave!_ We don't want a fight, just go and stay away from us" She moved away from me taking her brother's hand and pulling him along with her over to the boy from town.

"...Whatever" I spat annoyed, anger and disappointedly, very confused on just what was the whole purpose of bringing me here anyway?

Was there really something special that was supposed to happen but didn't?

It doesn't matter... it didn't so I shouldn't concern myself with it.

I turned away from them, giving them my back as I began to walk away, pausing mid-step when the brown hair boy from the town called out to me.

"Wait! Please (Y/n) let him stay, I brought him here cause I thought-" The girl interrupted the boy, quickly shutting down the idea of having me around.

"No _Luka!_ " 

"But-"

"I said no!" I sighed, resuming my pace and went back to walking away... only to stop when I realize that I was going toward my old town's direction. 

When I turned around the girl glared and her body looked to be on the ready to fight.

"I'm just turning around... I realized I was heading the wrong way..." I'm not sure if it was the argument with the wolf boy or the doubts from before but.

I had given up on returning home... It was clear to me now that even if I went back and the woman's fiance had returned, she really wasn't going to adopt me...

Who would let her? I was violent... I was different... that's why they ran me off in the first place so why take me back now? Just because someone was dumb enough to take me in?

I do not think so.

"Fine, go, take whichever way you need but do not stop" I nodded.

I looked around trying to choose a way to go... I really didn't want to pick the wrong direction and end up surround by Grimm, demons, witches or whoever would be a threat...

From the corner of my eye, I could see the brown-haired boy carefully gesture to my left with his hands... I wondered if it was meant for me?

And if it was should I listen? The first time I did, didn't turn out so well, so why now?... frozen still, constantly debating on what to do and really trying the wolf girl's patience. 

I sighed once more, having felt that I had no other choice than to go in the direction of the boy was pointing... I had no other clue on where to go so really why not?

It couldn't be any worse than everything else that's been going on this past month...

Finally, I started back up walking taking the suggested path, traveling alone once again, hoping to find somewhere soon that I can settle down. 

Someone out there had to have a place for me, there had to be someone desperate enough to give me a job and maybe some housing to go along with it...

Maybe... maybe becoming a slave or something close to it would be best... wouldn't it be better than stealing? 

The idea was a short-lived one as my sense came to and I realized how stupid that sounded... Once I become there's no coming back from it.

I'd have to go through a lot of hell to be free again and I really do not want that... I may want a place to stay but I didn't want it to be like that...

What in the world was I thinking?

I traveled as far and as fast as I could before nightfall came and I had to seek shelter... I did my best to keep from feeling anything negative as not to attract Grimm or demons.

Father said that for some reason that lures them in as if you needed any more of a reason to see why they were horrid creatures. 

Shun by all who live in the light... Grimm and all who follow the flow of the dark rukh are forever exiled and kept at bay by those who accept the light rukh. 

...come to think of it... aren't Faunus part of that category? They worship Kaguya if I remember correctly? No wait, I think that's more beastmen... 

Ugh... I really don't remember much of that stuff... 

'But does it matter? What good does that knowledge hold out here?' I don't think much of any... though it has something to do with the father's belief. 

So I should hold onto some of what I can... just for him if not for anything else...

I try to fall asleep but the uneasiness of being out in the forest and away from the safety of others and a strong wall protecting me from the many creatures living out here. 

Any-one of them could creep up on me and feast upon my defenseless sleeping form... I shivered in fear. 

Nothing I could really think of would work on calming me down yet still I tried... 

Until... I remembered the humming the boy did earlier and I started subconsciously humming it, like a charm it did just what I wanted to do.

Sleep, it lured me into a safe feeling as I felt what I could only assume to be a mother's warmth embrace me as visions of a pale woman visited me in my dreams tonight.

Familiar yet unfamiliar all at once, I watched from a front seat view as if I was there, this strange-looking woman carrying me in her arms, lovingly.

There were other voices and shadowy figures coming into view as they pleaded to look at me. 

_"I want to see him"_

_"Come on ###### let us see" Two females begged, they varied in age from the tone of their voices the first sounding the eldest while the second, a little younger._

_"Be quiet now girls, I'm trying to lure him to sleep, it's important he gets it" This first one was coming from the much older and more motherly one that was holding me._

_"Aw but ######"_

_"Come on ##### listen to our big sister ###### and let the young human child rest" Another shadowy figure appeared this one appeared to be male given their shape and voice._

_The second figure crossed her arms and pouted, "But I want to see him... it's not every day a human child get's brought here" The fourth figure placed a hand upon his chin._

_"That's true... but since it's human and a very young one at that, it's only best we listen to our big sister and let him rest, all these new faces might overwhelm him"_

_"I guess you're right" Just as he got her to agree another fifth figure jumped from out of nowhere flying above me._

_"This is the human child?... It doesn't look all that special..." The two girls scolded loudly at the new shadow while the one holding me simply told him in a calm manner to behave._

_He huffed crossing his arms much as the girl did only it was in indifference as he looked away,"I still don't see what's so special it's just a tinier human... no big deal" With that, he flew off._

_Leaving the older female to now deal with the girl that the first guy had just gotten to calm down to start back up again._

_"Well, now that #### has seen him I should too! It's only fair!" The older woman sighed as she continued on her way._

_"Maybe later" With that the sound of two huge doors shut while the second female's voice whined from the other side._

It bothered me on how everyone was just some shadowy figure and every time a name was mentioned a loud ringing blanked them out in my head. 

Causing it to throb in pain, I'm surprised I managed to remain asleep from how much it hurt and that the loudness of it didn't snap me wide awake...

Oddly enough I only woke up until the morning sun had arisen and felt refreshed... and strange reminiscing from after having that dream... 

Why? Who were they and why could I only really see the one holding me while the rest remained as dark shadows and how come when names were mentioned not a single one was audible?

It was all so strange and confusing especially since I do recognize the older one I was able to see perfectly fine from somewhere...

I just don't know where from?

Wherever I remember her from, I hope I get to see her again even if it's in my dreams... just this time, could I perhaps have some answers?

Like who is she? How do I know her? Is she real or just something my dreams made up to help soothe me into a peaceful slumber till morning?

I hope these questions and more would be answered soon... 

'hopefully, as soon as my next dreams, that would be nice' I sighed raising up from my sleeping position and onto my feet as I got ready to set off for the nearest town...

With any luck, it will finally be a place I can settle in permanently...

_______________________

**So I rewrote this since I rushed the first one and didn't really enjoy the outcome... this one feels much better and flows well to boot but.**

**If you do not think so and prefer the old just say so and I'll bring it back.**

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles:
> 
> Mythical Tales. 
> 
> Mythical Creatures.
> 
> Mythical Beings.
> 
> Dark Tales.
> 
> Dark Paradise
> 
> (As you can see I had a hard time settling on a name and I still am so if you might one day return to find it under another name)
> 
> I'm not sold on the name so I might change it later
> 
> Okay, ya know what I'm just going to post the gender of the reader here, why you might ask? Because sometimes I tend to give long titles depending on how much I like the title I thought of or how catchy I find it then there are times where the characters names are kinda long or the type of fantasy creature I'm making them has a long name and putting the gender in there can tend to do that.
> 
> Characters So Far: 
> 
> Pieces: Witch Salem x Child Reader (Intro) I might change the name for it... I'm not exactly fond of it
> 
> Nightmare: Doppio x Faunus Reader
> 
> In Progress:
> 
> Noble Alois x Reader
> 
> Coming Eventually:
> 
> Centaur Sky x female Reader 
> 
> Kitsune Naruto x Female Reader 
> 
> Dragon Midoriya x Female Reader 
> 
> Giant Ugo x Female Reader 
> 
> Keith x Female Reader 
> 
> Unicorn Riku x Female Reader 
> 
> Tengu Obito x Female Reader
> 
> Goddess Kaguya x Female Reader
> 
> Fauns Romelle x Female Reader
> 
> Considering:
> 
> Luna x ?Reader
> 
> Neji x Demon? Reader
> 
> Golem Gaara x Witch Female Reader
> 
> Demi-God Giorno x Female Reader?
> 
> Pixie Aoyama x Reader 


End file.
